Azure Scales
by Yoshtar
Summary: a Modern Day! fic: Christopher Hawkins has received an unusual gift from an enigmatic company: a massive egg, that quickly hatches soon after. watch as he works to raise an Azure Rathalos alongside others who also received eggs. a series of drabble-ish, fluffy, oneshots, that I promise isn't likely to pull a cerebus.


_*knock knock knock*_

I perk up at the knock at the door, wondering who it could be, especially since it was after dinner time, as I extract myself from the beanbag I had been sitting in.

_*knock knock knock*_

"alright, I'm coming, I'm coming, no need to get so antsy!" I shout as I approach the door.

* * *

I open the door to find a slightly out-of-breath deliveryman, standing there next to a large crate that was marked as 'fragile'.

The deliveryman looks me up and down before saying "ah, you must be… Chris Hawkins"

"I am" I reply

"I've got a package for you" he says

"I'm not expecting anything" I replied

"he said you wouldn't be, but the guy who sent this gave us your description, your address, and said to call it an anonymous gift from the blue" the delivery man explained.

I was still unconvinced, but my curiosity got the better of me and I eventually signed for the package.

* * *

Once I was inside, I rummaged through my shed, which was a disorganized mess of tools and the empty carcasses of half-finished projects, and found my crowbar. I dashed back inside and, frankly, made a horrible mess of the wood before I managed to slip the chisel-end of the crowbar into the crack and pried the lid off of the nails, and was instantly blinded by a wave of hot air escaping.

Wiping my eyes I examined the contents of the crate: Inside was a small cardboard 'shelf' floating on a large mass of packing peanuts. On this shelf was a large, leather-bound book, apparently called "everything you need to know to raise your Rathalos"

The word Rathalos had been oddly capitalized, like this was one of a series of books, like the 'for dummies' series, and I'd gotten the one for a "rathalos"… whatever that was.

I was of the mind that someone was playing a massive practical joke on me, until I scooped a few handfuls of the peanuts into a plastic bag I had waiting, and revealed something bone white, smooth and big enough to fill the rest of the torso-sized crate

I scooped out more and more handfuls of packing peanuts and revealing a huge egg.

"now what in the world lays an egg that big?" I asked myself

I looked back to the manual, seeing if there was any sort of pictures that could tell me what's what, and inside the front cover, on that 'intentionally blank page' was a note

_Everyone can use with some responsibility, and a little change in their life._

'oddly cryptic' I thought to myself after reading it several times

as if on cue, the crate nearly jumped on the table and I was forced to catch it before it fell.

I looked and I felt another powerful knock to the obviously reinforced eggshell, this one sending chips of hard shell flying harmlessly into my face.

When I look again, a large hole has appeared in the shell, and I can see a reptilian snout poking through. Someone sent me a giant lizard egg in the mail?

The hatchling only has to ram itself at its shell twice before it's free and trying to stand on top of the packing peanuts.

'well there goes the neighbourhood' I think to myself as I watch the baby… well it's not a lizard. A lizard typically has four legs, and this thing had two leathery wings poking out of its shoulders, that it seemed to be using to stabilise itself, like you or I holding out our arms. Also I'm no expert, but I'm sure that bright sky blue is not a colour that most lizards display often.

So it's some sort of dragon, obviously. And it's just standing there on top of the packing peanuts and the remains of its egg, staring up at me with two deep red eyes, with the straight pupils.

To be perfectly honest, you'd be hard pressed not to find it somewhat cute.

I was sitting there wondering what to do, when the dragon chick slipped and cries out in pain.

'oh shit' I think to myself as I reach in to scoop out the chick. Through some miracle, my arm manages to avoid the flailing legs and its mouth filled with needle sharp teeth, which left little doubt about what the dragon ate.

I saw that it had managed to cut the bottom of its toe open, and I quickly deposited the crying baby on it's back in the middle of the kitchen table, and quickly grabbed the first-aid kit.

It was a bit of a struggle to get the baby to hold its foot still, and I ended up with a few scratches of my own to treat afterwards. Being smart about it, I applied the antiseptic cream to the band-aid before putting it over the baby's scratch. I then worked to calm it down, stroking it's head and speaking to it softly, I was able to get it to calm down.

* * *

It was a bit of a harrowing experience, but eventually i was on the couch, my arms still sore, and covered in scratches that would need better treatment later, with a contented dragon chick in my arms, giving me a look of complete trust. As I stroke his head, in the tired afterglow of keeping the whimpering dragon calm, I don't notice my eyelids drooping shut until it's too late.

We just kinda fell asleep there, figuratively in each others arms, and exhausted by the days events.

* * *

**I must apologize to those people who are following me. I've been stuck for (for lack of a better word) inspiration. Hopefully this should act as the dam breaker and I'll be able to produce more for existing stories.**

**I'm going to attempt to keep this rather day-to-day, with rather loose connections between chapters. Reviews would be appreciated to tell me how I'm doing and if you have ideas for problems the two (plus friends) can tackle.**

**More will be explained in the next chapter, but reviews will also help me home in on what needs to be answered as well.**

**Until next chapter; Yoshtar**


End file.
